1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector with terminals secured in an insulative housing reliably.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital Still Camera, Cell phone and other portable devices are widely used today. Those devices all have a battery for powering. Thus an electrical connector is used for connecting the battery and corresponding element is required.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,424 issued on Oct. 10, 2006 to Masaki et al. introduces an electrical connector for power transmitting. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals mounted to the insulative housing. There are plurality of terminal slots defined in the insulative housing to receive the terminals, respectively. The terminal has a body portion, a connecting portion rearwardly extending from the body portion, and a contacting portion extending forwardly from the body portion and then bent backwardly from a front end thereof. There is a longitudinal slot defined in the mating portion. However, the terminal may sway in the terminal slot, when it is dragged by a cable which is terminated to the connecting portion thereof.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.